The Real World
by M.J. West
Summary: AU:. Despues de estar 4 años lejos de mi ciudad, regrese, pero todo sera muy diferente al entrar Gotham Academy. Chapter 5 ON!
1. Esta es mi vida

Chapter 1: This is my life

Young Justice no es de mi propiedad pero la historia si!

* * *

Gotham City, 25 de Agosto de 2013, 7:00 A.M.

DNA de Little Mix comenzo a sonar en el celular de la chica bajo su almohada

It's In his DNA

D-D-D-DNA

and just he take's

my Brought away

B-B-B-Brought Away

easy to understand

this has make a man

not more to say

It's in his DNA

Y justo cuando iba en la segunda estrofa lo apago y abrio los ojos se puso sus pantuflas y se dirigio al baño, como todos los dias , era la misma rutina, "Depiertate, bañate, cambiate, desayuna, ve a la escuela, ve a los entrenamientos de Voley-ball, llega a la casa, haz la tarea, ve a las clases de ortografia, regresa, cena y duermete"

Pero quizas ya no... estaba muy emocionada, bueno, quien no lo estaria, despues de estar 4 años lejos de tu ciudad natal, tus amigos, todo, Mannhatan no era como Gotham City.

Se sentia extraña, no sabia como vestirse, pero ¿vestisrse era lo dificil?.Estaba indesisa entre unos Jeans ajustados, una camiseta que decia:"Live the life" con letras diferentes y unas botas. O los mismos jeans y una camiseta demasiado violenta la cual recibio de regalo de broma de su amiga:Maxine Hunkel que decia "Let's Make some noise" y sus converse color Verde Limón.

Opto por ponerse la segunda opcion.

-¿Lista hija?-Pregunto un hombre alto, de unos 42 años-

-Si papa, estoy lista-

-Muy bien, porque recuerda que tenemos que ir por Zachary-

- Aggh,¿enserio tenemos que ir por el?-dijo la chica que se dirgio a la cocina por un empaque de galletas Oreo-

-Si hija, se que crees que Zachary es un dolor de cabeza pero, es tu primo-

-Si ya lo se-

El trayecto de 14 horas de Mannhatan a Gotham City Habia sido un autentico horror.

Soportar a su primo parlanchin era peor que estar "secuestrada"en la casa de su mejor amiga , la noche del baile de graducion indesisas de que ponerse. Entonces la unica via de escape para Zatanna Zatara era fingir que dormia.

-Bienvenidos a Veranilandia, esto es hermoso-dijo Zachary que estaba pegado a la ventana-

-Sabes que eso sono taaan gay, ¿verdad?-dijo ella despues de voltearlo a ver-

-No eso no sono gay, yo no soy gay, ademas sabes que tengo novia-Dijo arqueando una ceja con un tono triunfante-

-Ja,Ja,Ja Linda termino contigo hace 3 meses -Despues, saco su iPhone y le mostro un estado de Facebook que decia:"Por fin soy libre :)"-

-No yo termine con ella-Tomo el celular de Zatanna y le quito el like al estado-

-Ja, se lo puedo volver a poner!-le quito el celular y volvio a ponerle like-

-Linda Lang salio de mi vida, soy libre como un pajaro-Y volvio a voltear a ver el paisaje que se mostraba muy lindo del lado del conductor en los asientos de atras-

-Como quieras "Heartbreaker"-Zatanna volvio con su conversacion en Whatsapp con su amiga Artemis-

Zatanna:Estoy a punto de llegar a la academia! :D

Artemis:No sabes lo emocionada que estoy por volverte a ver, te extrañamos mucho!

Zatanna:Recuerda tienes que esperarme, porque Zachary, va a querer recorrer toda la escuela! :P

Artemis:Ay como sigues peleando tanto con Zachary! ;)

Zatanna:Si! :S

Artemis:Sigue saliendo con Linda?

Zatanna:Nop

Artemis:Que mal :( hacian linda pareja

Zatanna:si, supongo..

Artemis:Espera, Wally esta urgando mi mochila, puedes esperar un minuto?

Zatanna:Ehhh ok?

Artemis:Listo!

Zatanna:A ver que pasa contigo y Wally... acaso se aman Love Love everywhere! :3

Artemis:WTF! o.O porque, dices eso? primero me enamoro de Zachary! :€

Zatanna:Si claro y los cerdos vuelan xD

Artemis:Muy graciosa Zee! :P

Zatanna:Jajaja Zachary me va a quitar el iPhone me largo de whatsapp!

Artemis:Si te espero! Bay!

20 minutos despues de la pequeña pelea sin sentido aparentemente de Zatanna y Zachary llegaron a la academia

-Es aqui- Dijo el hombre que salio del auto del asiento del conductor-

-Entonces... ¿tendre que sufrir estar con Zatanna por tooodo un año?-

-Claro excepto que no cuentan:Pascua, el 4 de julio, y Verano, Genio-

-Entonces tomen-El hombre saco de la cajuela tres maletas color rosa con puntos blancos de diferentes tamaños y una color verde con lineas blancas-

-No puede ser que uses tres maletas, ¿acaso metiste toda tu habitacion ahi? -pregunto ironicamente-

-Muy gracioso Zach- Dijo despues de golpearlo en el brazo-

-Ya calmense los dos-despues les dio las maletas- Los quiero mucho a los dos, recuerda Zatanna, si Zachary se pierde su mama me mata-

-Si creo que lo intentare-

Zatanna abrazo a su padre y despues, junto a su primo entro a la academia

-Creo que tenemos que registrarnos para que nos den, el número de cuarto, bla, bla, bla-Zachary volteo a ver a su prima, pero no estaba ahi-Pero ¿que...?, ¿estoy comenzando a hablar solo?-

Zachary busco conla mirada a su prima; estaba en un, balcon mirando el paisaje fue directo a donde ella estaba.

-¿Estas bien?-Zachary puso su mano en el hombro de la chica-

-¿Eh?,si estoy... perfectamente, es solo... que es muy lindo regresar aqui, donde vivi casi, toda mi infancia-Zachary miro la cara de su prima que estaba a punto de explotar en llanto-

-Zee, calmate, se que...perder a tu madre fue algo muy dificil, eras muy pequeña-Zatanna abrazo a su primo-

-¿Nos vamos a registrar?-el pelinegro arqueo una ceja-

-Claro risitos-La chica solto una risita a su propio chiste-

-Ja, Ja, muy graciosa, enana-Zatanna y Zachary se encaminaron a registrarse al final Zachary dejo sola a Zatanna.

-Perfecto-mascullo, despues de ver a su primo irse corriendo tras una bola de chicos, porque aunque Zachary la volviera loca al 500% , ella lo queria como un hermano.

* * *

_Bueno, hola, espero que les halla gustado este capitulo ;) _

_Esta bien cambiando de tema..._

_Maxine Hunkel es: Cyclone, la nieta del primer tornado rojo! es una superheroina y siempre quize que saliera En YJ, aunque bueno se parece mucho a M'ggan pero sin lo verde y con el pelo mas largo y ella hace tornados._

_Linda Lang es:Supergirl , la prima de Superman! ya saben hay que poner a, parientes de supey o si no, vendra a asesinarme XD_

_Cuidense muchoo_


	2. Conocerte

_¡Hey! regrese (ya cúando) XD, ya se, me tarde casi... ¿2 semanas? pero buano, aqui lo tienen para naa solo lo han leido 2 personas D':_

_Quería agradecer a michel95 porque fue el primer comentario que recibí en mi fic *-* y me llenó de alegría saber que ya había gente que lo estaba leyendo._

_Y tambien a MagicalMidnightMoon no te preocupes por la ortografía, el fic si, es especialmente Chalant o Robtanna como le quieran decir :D_

_Disclaimer: Young Justice no es de mi propiedad pero la historia es original, 100% mia._

* * *

_#02 Meet (Conocerte)_

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_**"**-¿Nos vamos a registrar?-el pelinegro arqueo una ceja-_

_-Claro risitos-La chica solto una risita a su propio chiste-_

_-Ja, Ja, muy graciosa, enana-Zatanna y Zachary se encaminaron a registrarse al final Zachary dejo sola a Zatanna._

_-Perfecto-mascullo, despues de ver a su primo irse corriendo tras una bola de chicos, porque aunque Zachary la volviera loca al 500% , ella lo queria como un hermano_**"**

Iba caminando como si fuera un bosque embrujado en plena noche, pero como era tipico de ella, estaba baboseando, viendo a todas partes, habia alguien sentado a un lado, por querer zafarse de la bola de gente que estaba al otro lado, lo unico que paso fue:Caerse

-Mierda-Dijo casi en susurro

-Lo-lo siento-Dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules, vestido con una sudadera azul, unos jeans negros y unos converse azules, que estaba ofreciendo su mano para que se levantara.

-No te preocupes-Dijo tomando su mano-siempre pasa lo mismo.

-Oh, ¿enserio?-Pregunto, viendo frente afrente a la chica que el, estupidamente hizo que se tropezara.

-Si jamas mires a otras partes sin antes ver las importantes-Dijo déspues de sentarse a un lado de el, lo examinó, no era alguien que se viera... ¿malo? ¿arrogante?; en ese momento pasaban muchas cosas en la cabeza de la chica.

-Soy Dick -Acerto a decir

-Zatanna-La chica puso la mano en su pecho-Y... ¿qué estas haciendo?-Pregunto, sin ser la mas interesante de las preguntas que en ese momento pasaban en su cabeza.

-Intentando hackear un juego, pero es imposible, tiene mil candados de seguridad-El no aparto los ojos de su Mac color negro.

-Wow, no sabia que ya era legal hackear juegos.

-No, no lo es, solo que no puedo pasar el nivel 101 del Candy Crush-Dick la miro-Tu... ¿ya acabaste el nivel 101?

-Emm, si...-Zatanna bajo los ojos.

-En ¿serio?, podrias ayudarme, por favor-Zatanna no se pudo negar a esa cara

-Esta bien-Zatanna termino aceptando, y en menos de 5 minutos el nivel estaba listo.

-Muchas gracias, a veces... pueden cacharte hackeando, y pueden quitarte, celular, laptop, television, reloj calculadora...-Zatanna interrumpio

-Calmate, no pareces el tipico chico hackeador de juegos pero...-Se toco la nuca-¿en que grado estas?-Zatanna no pudo evitar las ganas de preguntar, seguia siendo muy curiosa.

-Voy a entrar a segundo grado.

-Yo tambien-Zatanna sonrio mas de lo necesario.

-¿De veras?-Dick le devolvio la sonrisa o, mas bien, su sonrisa seguia ahí desde hace mucho antes.

Zatanna asintio

-¿Bueno como es la gente? ¿agradable?

Dick bajó los ojos y encogió los hombros. Su sonrisa desaparecio.

-¿Que pasa?-Pregunto Zatanna, ahora triste, mientras el corazón le daba golpes al ritmo de un desconsolado canto fúnebre.

-La gente esta bien, supongo. Sólo que mi padre es el profesor de cienciasy es bastante estricto, así que no estoy, en la lista de marcación rápida de nadie.

-Puedes estar en la mía-se ofrecio Zatanna con amabilidad.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Dick, a quien la frente se le comenzaba a empapar de sudor.

Zatanna hizo un gesto de asentimiento; ahora, su corazón latía a un ritmo más animado. Se encontraba sorpendrentemente cómoda con aquel desconocido.

-De acuerdo-Dick le examinó la cara por última vez y luego garabateó su número en un post-it con pluma roja-Toma-arrancó la hoja y, con un gesto fugaz se la entrego.

-Ash, no puede ser que me sigas a todas partes Baywatch-Dijo una chica rubia que no se veia muy contenta seguida de un chico pelirrojo.

-¿Que pasa hermosa? ¿no te gusta que te interrumpan con tu novio?-El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

-Número uno:Cameron no es mi novio, y número dos:por milesima vez, ¡no me digas hermosa!-Dijo dandole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Aúch, sin agresión física Arty-Dijo sobandose la cabeza-¿Listo viejo?

-Emm si,creo que me tengo que ir

-De acuerdo-Zatanna se levantó al mismo tiempo que él.

-Nos vemos-Dick hizo un torpe gesto de despedida con la mano, se giro hacía su amigo y se alejaron a toda prisa.

-Bien hecho-Dijo una voz femenina que, muy lejanamente le parecía familiar por el timbre, al voltearse Zatanna se encontro con una gran sorpresa...

-¡Artemis!-La pelinegra fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Zee!, cuanto haz cambiado, pense que tus fotos eran puro photoshop-Bromeo la chica

-Claro-Dijo sarcasticamente-Pero tu no te quedas atras, estas mas alta, y, mira tu pelo esta mas largo de lo que recordaba.

-Si ya sabes, años de tratamientos.

-Entonces, ¿quieres un partido de Voley-ball?-Dijo la chica arqueando una ceja.

-Claro, solo si tu quieres perder ante tu mejor amiga-La rubia le ofrecio su mano-¿Por los viejos tiempos?

-Por los viejos tiempos.

**Flashback**

Parque de ciudad Gotica, 27 de Agosto de 2008, 14:36 P.M.

-Entonces a que jugamos-Pregunto una niña de pelo negro y ojos azules

* * *

_¡Holi! ^_^ lo se, deben de tener una bazooka amenazando la pantalla de la compu, pero el cap. era para ayer solo que bueno, fui al dentista y... ¡ya no tengo BRACKETS, soy tan feliz! no tengo idea de porque rayos no puedo dormir asi que si encuentran algun error de ortografía... Son las doce de la mañana._

_Cuidense y Muchísimos besos._


	3. Rencor

_Seguramente deben estan preguntandose ¿porque rayos el capitulo anterior fue tan corto?, bueno, me castigaron :c_

_Agradesco gigantescamente a Pierrixx lalalala por su Review *0* gracias por que te encante._

_Tambien a Ruphaay, es un gran honor que leas mi historia *-* ya que yo leí los 4 capitulos de tu fic. (el cual,ame mucho):D_

_También gracias a mis queridas amigas, Doralice y Jacquelin que me ayudaron a ponerle ideas y detalles a este cap._

_Young Justice y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

_#03 Rancor (Rencor)_

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_**"**-Entonces, ¿quieres un partido de Voley-ball?-Dijo la chica arqueando una ceja._

_-Claro, solo si tu quieres perder ante tu mejor amiga-La rubia le ofrecio su mano-¿Por los viejos tiempos?_

_-Por los viejos tiempos-Zatanna choco la mano con su amiga.**"**_

**Flashback**

Parque de ciudad Gotica, 27 de Agosto de 2008, 14:36 P.M.

-Entonces, ¿a qué jugamos?-Pregunto una niña de pelo negro y ojos azules"

-No lo se-La niña pelirroja hizo una pequeña pausa-¡ya sé! pelea de colores

-¿Pelea de colores? ¿cómo se juega eso? -Volvió, a preguntar la niña de pelo negro.

-Si, mira, los pelirrojos en un lado, Megan, Wally, Roy y yo, los rubios en otro, Artemis, Cassie y, Kaldur, te pondre a ti con ellos porque el rubio es el color que mas se acerca al de tu pelo, y por último los de pelo negro, Zatanna, Zachary y Conner, solo tienen que ponerle nombre al equipo-Todos se hicieron bolita y comenzarón a pensar los nombres.

-Equipo rojo-Grito entusiasta, Megan, todos sus compañeros del equipo la miraron.

-¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrio?-Preguntó sarcasticamente Conner, Megan solo rodó los ojos hacía el comentario de su compañero.

-Equipo, zc-Dijeron todos los miembros en unisono.

-¿Es lo mejor que se ocurrio?-Contra-ataco, Megan, Conner solo la miro.

-Equipo fly in the stars-Dijo Cassie, tan entusiasmada como Megan.

-Nota, yo no lo escoji-Dijo Artemis, levantando la mano.

-No se vale en el equipo rojo son más-Replico el primo del Zatanna.

-Zach, todos sabemos que Wally vale por cero-Espeto Megan por lo bajo.

-¡Oye!-Grito ofendido el pelirrojo.

-Saben, creo que ya estoy muy grandesito para jugar a esto-Dijo el chico que parecía de mas edad en el grupito de niños.

-No, no, no, ya no te zafas de esta Roy-Reto uno de los más altos de los pelinegros.

-Si, Conner tiene razón, entraste, ya no sales-Dijo la rubia

-¿Ah si? y ¿tú quien eres para mandarme?

-No sabes cuantó odio desepcionarte pero, soy tu prima-Le contesto sarcasticamente, ya que a ella le encantaba hacerlo enojar.

Antes de que Roy pudiera decir algo, la respuesta de Wally fue mas rápida que un estornudo

-Ya basta Roy, no tienes porque hablarle así, al contrario, ella es tu prima-Replico el pelirrojo, todos se sorprendieron hacia la reacción de Wally, el nunca salia a la defensiva de nadie, ni siquiera de Artemis.

-Aww que tierno defiendes a tu noviesita-Dijo ironicamente.

-Por favor-Hizo una pequeña pausa-¿yo enamorado de ella?

-Ja, claro West, te lo recordare cúando la estes besando.

-Me estas diciendo que hay una posibilidad de enamorarme de este-Dijo señalandolo

-Si, como si tu estuvieras tan buenota-La niña abrio la boca en gesto de ofendida.

-Ya basta, que acaso ustedes tres no pueden estar solos en un lugar sin matarse-Se quejo la más pequeña de "los rubios".

-Bien, las reglas son: Número uno, no morder, jalar pelo y no hacer calzón chino; y si eso lo digo por ti Conner, número dos, no aventar arena, solo globos de agua, y eso es todo-Todos escucharon muy bien las reglas, excepto Wally, el estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos-Listos-Todos asintieron con la cabeza-¡Ahora!-Grito la pelirroja.

Todos comenzaron a correr y atacarse con los globos, pero Wally se lo tomo demasiado enserio, entonces pensó:"Muy buen no puedo atacar al "equipo zc" porque eso lo hacen "fly in the stars", el "equipo zc" nos ataca, eso significa... adios "fly in the stars" wow, ese es el nombre más cursi que he oido"

Comenzo a correr, relleno con arena un globo, ese debia golpear a Kaldur, pero la victima fue Artemis

-¡Artemis, cuidado!-Grito Cassie

-¿Qué?-Pero era muy tarde, el globo golpeo a Artemis

-¡Paren el juego!-Grito la pelirroja-Repito paren el juego

Artemis estaba completamente sucia, llena de arena, dirijia una mirada de odio a Wally. Todos fueron a ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunto Zatanna a su amiga.

-Si, estoy bien-Artemis parecia mucho más relajada-Pero al próximo que le preguntaras eso es a Wally, después de que lo mande al hospital-Tomo a Wally pir los hombros y lo pego al árbol.

-Artemis, calmaté fue un accidente, lo juro.

-Más vale que te calles, si no quieres que te desfigure la cara, realmente no estaría tan mal.

**Fin del Flashback**

Las chicas estaban sentadas en una banca, recordando eso tiempos dondé nada importaba más que la amistad.

-Wally no ha cambiando nada, cierto-Pregunto la pelinegra

-No, sigue siendo el mismo molestoso de siempre, el es así, es lo que lo hace... especial.-Artemis quizas estuviera harta de lo que el hacia, pero como lo dijo "Es lo que lo hace especial".

-Mmm, con que especial-Zatanna le dio un codazo

-Espera, no creas que el me gusta o algo por el estilo-Artemis se sonrojo debido al comentario de su amiga.

-Claro, no te gusta-Dijo sarcasticamte.

* * *

-Viejo, esa chica se me hizo conocida, es como si la hubiera visto en alguna otra parte.

-No lo se, quizas la viste cúando entro-Dick pensaba y pensaba en la situación.

-Es linda-Wally quería sacarle la sopa a Dick, porqué en realidad el sólo tenía ojos para alguien, Artemis.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? se supone que ella a mi... em, quiero decir, a ti te gusta Artemis ¿no?-Dick estaba en un dilema, tenía como algunos podrían decirlo, "Diarrea verbal"

-No, Artemis, no me gusta-Replico Wally

-Si claro, y yo soy Batman-Lo que hacia a Dick especial era su gran mente para poder armar frases sarcásticas, Wally lo consideraba un clon masculino de Artemis, sólo que más feo.

-Aww-Se quejó Wally-No le puedes decir a nadie, si ella se entera, quizas sea el último día de mi vida, o, de mi orgullo, si alguien se entera, me van a meter a la cárcel por homicidio-Wally, estaba hablando literalmente, si le decía a alguien, lo mataría.

-Aja, como tu quieras, algún día se enterara, y no será por mi, si no, por ti, algún día padecerás de "La famosa diarrea verbal" que padece cualquier chico en problemas amorosos.

* * *

_Como vieron solo estan las personas más importantes en el gran recuerdo de Zatanna, Roy es el primo de Artemis y al contrario de la serie, no se odian. Dick no aparecio, porque Zee lo acaba de conocer, y Barbara y Cassie aparecieron para hacer dramaticas sus peleas y recordar que eran amigas blah, blah, blah, blah._

Cuídense y muchos besos.


	4. Mentir

_¡Hola, Hola, Hola! Perdón, mil perdones por mi gran retraso de 3 semanas, mi problema son las vacaciones, las fiestas y One Direction -okey no- pero aquí esta el capitulo XD_

_Disclaimer:Young Justice y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

_#04 Lies (Mentiras)_

**Gotham Academy**

**Lunes 26 de agosto; 11:38 A.M.**

El timbre que anunciaba a hora del almuerzo sono con la canción "Far Away" de Nickelblack.

Era oficial, la primera mañana en la academia habia llegado a su fin.

Ya no era el lugar misterioso que Zatanna imaginaba. Era completa y fastidiosamente normal. Cómo cúando por fin conoces a un novio en Internet despúes de meses de filtreo _online_, la realidad nunca esta a la altura de la fantasía.

Desde el punto de vista arquitectonico, el edificio de ladrillos azul con gris, con un gigantesco campus, más de 400 dormitorios, 2 cafeterias, una piscina, un campo de golf y talleres de actividades, era más plano que un empaque de _trident_.

"La academia de fresas" como su primo le decía, era el lugar con mas prestigio en toda Ciudad Gotica, tenían que esmerase, estar ahí no era la cosa más fácil del mundo, tienes que tener un promedio de 10 o 9, era mucho estrés para un montón de pubertos, examenes, proyectos, maquetas, todo tipo de trabajos. Con sus _jeans_ negros ajustados, la camiseta rosa del grupo The Clash y los Converse tipo botas color rosa, representaba la vuelta a los setentas en ese lugar donde todos parecían venir de la realeza de Inglaterra.

Desde la conversación entre ella y Dick, en el pasillo. El, habia estado desaparecido, pasar todo un fin de semana en la academia, y ¿no verlo en ninguna parte?.

Tras pegar con cinta adhesiva el _post-it_ de Dick en la pared de su dormitorio, lo incluyó en su lista de marcación rápida. Y bien rápido márco. Pero el no respondió.

Zatanna lo buscó y buscó, visitó a Wally en los dormitorios, y su gran respuesta era:"No se", o un simple "Se fue a la biblioteca", esas excusas eran las más comunes, y estúpidas que alguien podría darte. Aún quedaban 3 clases, no hay que perder la esperanza, es posible verlo déspues, por ahora lo importante es comer, no podía evitar recordar el gigantesco sarmon que Megan le dio, según Artemis, y todas las personas, Megan ha tenido más novios que su edad.

**Flashaback**

***En la habitacion de las chicas***

-Querida Zatanna, mis grandes experiencias con el amor indican que puede ser una buena o mala señal-Megan parecía muy sería, quizas era cierto, o sólo una gigantesca mentira, pero ella conocía a Megan desde hace 6 años, podia confiar en ella.

-Bien y según tu ¿cúales pueden ser los síntomas?-Zatanna estaba ahogándo una caracajada, "Megan se toma muy enserio esto de las relaciones", pensó.

-Bueno, la buena, puede estar sufriendo algún tipo de problema familiar y por eso no contesta el celular y no estubo aquí todo el fin de semana, la mala-Megan hizo una pausa-Te esta ignorando.

-Optare por la primera opción, según lo que el me dijo fue que su padre es el profesor de ciencias de tercer grado, ¿Wally esta en tercer grado? -Artemis al oír el nombre "Wally", contesto rápidamente.

-¡Si!-grito-Quiero decir... si, el esta en tercero-Artemis Crock era pésima para ocultar sus emociones, era obvio que sentia algo por aquel pelirrojo, que la hacía rabiar todos los días, lo extraño aquí era, ¿porque sigue negándolo?, esta bien, si, podia ser un muy mal entendido, pero, era algo inevitable.

-Podemos ir a preguntarle ¿no?, al fin de cuentas Artemisabe sabe de memoria el número de habitacion de Walls-La sangre se le subió a las mejillas, Artemis tenía una mente expectacular, podia acordarse de cosas dde hace más de 8 años.

-Em... si... pero, yo...-Artemis estaba balbuceando, ¿tan nerviosa se ponía cuando hablaban de Wally y ella?.

-Tranquila nerviosita, nadie se enterara de ti y West-Zatanna aprovechaba cada oportunidad para molestar a su amiga.

-Aggh vamos, ¿soy la unica que es normal en este lugar?.

Artemis las llevo al dormitorio de Wally, en el edificio de solo chicos, tocaron la puerta de Wally, y para su sorpresa, el que abrio fue Conner Kent, el ex-novio de Megan, terminaron a causa de usar sus contactos para agregar, a una compañera a su equipo de porristas, las cosas se ponían tensas cuando estaban juntos. Conner bufó y salio asotando la puerta, Megan puso mala cara, esos dos se odiaban más que Artemis y Wally, Artemis entro, y si, en efecto, dentro estaba Wally leyendo un libro.

-Hey-Artemis comenzó a moverlo del brazo-Baywatch, escúchame-Artemis lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!, ¿porque cada vez que no te hago caso me golpeas?-Wally estaba muy concentrando, y por esa razón no la escucho.

-Si luego hablamos, Zatanna al grano, pregúntale-Artemis veia desesperadamente su reloj.

-Ah si, ¿tu tienes de profesor de ciencias al papá de Dick?

-Digamos que si, pero ¿a que viene tu pregunta?-Wally era insoportable.

-Dick no aparece-Zatanna se sonrojó levemente.

-Ah si, desde el viernes en la tarde se fue a Star City, el y los locos de sus hermanos, según, el profesor Wayne, tenía un asunto con Oliver Queen.

-Enserio ¿mi tío esta en Star City?, se supone que esta aquí-Artemis era la heredera al trono de Queen industries, ya que el hijo adoptivo de Oliver era un bandalo, Oliver no aceptaba que su "hijo" fuera tan desobligado, despues de ser tan buen chico, al cumplir los 15 todo se derrumbo por irse con una chica (la cual no sabia quien era) mayor que el.

-Si, o bueno, fue lo que Dick me dijo-Wally no parecía muy convencido.

-Entonces eso era lo que Zatanna quería preguntar-Artemis alzo la voz al decir "Zatanna".

**Fin del Flashback**

_(Leer abajo de la línea)_

* * *

_Cof, Cof bueno si no entendieron lo de Artemis, Roy, Oliver y todo eso aquí va, Oliver es el mejor amigo del padre de Artemis y la considera una sobrina, Jade, si es la hermana de Arty, pero Roy no sabe porque cuando conoció a la familia de Artemis, Jade se había ido de casa. Supongo que saben quien es el loco hermano de Dick, y si, es Jason, y Tim, y como yo amo a Jason no morira :3. _

_Cuídense mucho y Montones de besos._


	5. Rivalidades

_Y estos son los momentos cuando quiero que la tarea me coma,-_- lo sé, estos tres meses han sido los más difíciles. No saben cuantos problemas tuve, me quebré un brazo, mi computadora se descompuso, entre otra vez a la prepa, y lo extraño es que a la semana ya me habían puesto un examén. __Pero a pesar de todo, aquí esta su capitulo c:_

_Disclaimer:Young Justice y sus personajes, no me pertenecen._

* * *

_#05 Rivalries (Rivalidades)_

_Gotham Academy _

_Lunes 26 de agosto; 11:40 a.m._

Zatanna trató de zafarse del exhaustivo analisis, y de muy mal humor, por el tetrico ambiente que había en la academia, debido al bochornoso y lluvioso clima, entro a la cafetería para relajarse déspues de toda la presión impartida por los dos primeros maestros que le dieron clases.

Definitivamente, ese no sería un día fácil.

Al entrar a la cafetería, en vez de encontrarse con un montón de personas tranquilamente comiendo lassagna con vino tinto reserva 1945, se encontró con unos posibles aspirantes a "Trickster". Personas arriba de las mesas, arrojando comida al aire, haciendo que cualquier persona se resbalase al pisarlo.

Para colmo la fila de la comida era muy, muy, larga, ¿cómo rayos eso era una "escuela"?. La resignación era la única vía de escape, y tuvo que formarse para comer.

De pronto, sintió como si alguien se le estuviera acercando.

-Hola-una voz masculina muy familiar se escucho tras de ella. Volteo para mirar si sus pensamientos no fallaban, y si, podían hacerlo, a esas horas de la mañana, sin comer y con EL en su cabeza toda la mañana, su mente podía estarle haciendo una mala jugada.

-¿Dick?-el chico sonrió-¡Dick!-gritó, intento no abalanzarse para abrazarlo, pero no, tenía que mantener su postura, ¿qué es eso de dejar a una chica que acabas de conocer sola?

-Si, soy yo ¿cómo has estado?-preguntó, muy, quizás demasiado sincero de lo que decía.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?-ja, debiste habértela pasadola muy bien en donde quiera que estuvieras, pensó.

-No mucho, tuve que irme todo el fin de semana a Star City, y no es nada divertido-le contestó muy naturalmente. Aunque tenía que aceptarlo, andar en todas partes con sus dos hermanos, no era nada divertido.

-¿Tan ocupado y aburrido cómo para no contestar el celular?-Zatanna comenzó a reclamarle todo, mientras la fila avanzaba y todos escuchaban su pleito.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si, te llame unas... dos o tres veces-por supuesto que mintió, en realidad habian sido siete, pero ¿para qué hacer la situación más embarazosa de lo que ya era?

Dick saco su IPhone del bolsillo. No habian llamadas ni mensajes. Se lo mostró a Zatanna como diciéndole "¿acaso crees qué soy idiota?"

Zatanna frunció el ceño en forma de pregunta. Ella al igual que el saco su IPhone.

-Mira, aquí están las llamadas-Zatanna se lo mostró, mostraba las llamadas hechas por ella y el número que marcó, Dick comenzó a reírse por lo bajo.

-Mi número termina en siete, no en uno-¡maldita sea!, ya lo recordaba, Artemis derramo agua sobre el post-it y la tinta se corrió.

-Oh, ya veo-Zatanna se puso roja, ese había sido un gran, gran malentendido.

Mientras conversaban, llegaron rápido a los estantes de comida.

Zatanna no estaba en condiciones para comer algo pesado, sólo puso un racimo de uvas y un _muffin_ de zarzamora. Dick tomo un trozo de pizza de champiñones y un frasco de _pudín_ de chocolate.

Dos chicas intentaron rebasarlos a pesar del restringido espacio. Al parecer querían la única mesa sobrante en toda la cafetería, Zatanna y Dick corrieron para tomar la mesa, pero no pudieron, cuando menos lo pensaron ellas estaban sentadas.

-Pe-pero-Zatanna parecía una niña que acababa de ver caer su helado.

La chica pelirroja de ojos azules, llevaba una coleta, unos _jeans _negros y una sudadera azul. La otra era rubia, tenía una diadema roja con el pelo corto, unos _jeans_ y una blusa gris con las magas rojas.

La chica pelirroja miro a Dick con una sonrisa, pero cada segundo que pasaba su sonrisa disminuía, parecía como le tuviera mucho rencor.

-Ah, ¿se iban a sentar aquí?-preguntó sarcásticamente. Zatanna reconoció esa voz en seguida, era ella Bárbara Gordon, ¡por supuesto! ellas se conocían desde pequeñas, pero al parecer el tiempo hizo que Bárbara se amargará la vida.

-Bárbara, no importa ya nos íbamos-Dick parecía no querer entablar una conversación decente con ella.

-Vamos Dick ¿acaso ya no quieres hablar conmigo?-ella se paró de su asiento-Y veo que ya tienes mi remplazo, pense que Bette seguía saliendo contigo.

Zatanna sintió como si el corazón de pronto dejara de latirle, tuvo que encajarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no desmallarse.

La rubia le dijo algo en secreto, Bárbara abrio los ojos.

-¡Eres Zatanna!-dijo Bárbara-Pense que te quedarías para siempre en Manhattan, hubiera sido lindo.

Dick tomo de la mano a Zatanna y se fueron de la mesa.

-¡¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?!-pregunto Zatanna gritando. Sacando lo que calló en la conversación con su ex-mejor amiga.

-So-solo no le hagas caso, tiene problemas-Dick estaba muy alterado.

* * *

Y ¿bien? ¿les gusto?, creo que me pase con lo de la lassagna y el vino tinto XD pero es para hacer más dramáticos los pensamientos de Zee.

_Agradecimientos:_

**_Belle_**_: Aww gracias por lo del cumpleaños, me alegra que te este gustando la historia :D_

_**MagicalMidnightMoon**__: ¡Gracias por leer el fic.! tu eres de las personas que más siguen la historia, espero y este capitulo te haya agradado._

_**Blue Sunshine**__:Tuuu, :3 sabia que ibas a leer tu trabajo bien hecho XD ¡te extrañe! pero ya que regresamos te volví a ver, sigue leyendo, D._

_**PrincessBlue**__:¡Si! lo sé lo que pasa es que cúando escribo en "Doc Manager" se ve más, pero cúando lo público es menos. La cosa más extraña, lo sé. Espero y te hayabeste capi. lo intentente hacer más largo._

_**Nightspider**__:Hoy! miércoles 28 de agosto a las 05:15 p.m._

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado, les prometo que desde este capítulo... Muajajajaja, uno por uno todos caerán XD

Nos vemos pronto! Cuídense mucho, no le desobedezcan a sus papas recuerden, ellos pagan el internet.


End file.
